


The last intimate thing

by damnmydooah



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Post-Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmydooah/pseuds/damnmydooah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, Ichabod goes to sleep and wakes up in the 'waiting room'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last intimate thing

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble after the season finale. It gets a bit sentimental, mind.

Every night, Ichabod goes to sleep and wakes up in the ‘waiting room’. Sometimes it’s the bar, sometimes the Archives, sometimes it’s the porch of August Corbin’s cabin on summer night. All the places he’s known since he came to this time, that have been home to him in some form or another.

And Abbie is there, always.

His Abbie. His ‘leftenant’, his stalwart, steadfast partner in saving the world.

He loved her. He finally admitted it to himself, several days too late. That her smile, her courage, her kindness, her touch, was everything he lived for. That the nights he hadn’t been able to sleep were because he longed for her in his bed, in his arms. All that had ever been missing in his life, past and present, was her.

He loved her then, and he loves her now, this dream Abbie. She always looks radiant and slightly bemused, as though she’s wondering if he’s going to show up here every night for the rest of his life.

He thinks he just might, if she lets him.

And so every night, she takes him by the hand and leads him to a soft place.

“Is this real?” he asks, and she looks at him in that way she used to do, that makes him feel both loved and a little embarrassed.

“It’s as real as you want it to be, Crane.”

He doesn’t want to decide what that means and so he just lets her lead the way. She whispers secrets and warnings in his ear as she undresses him, tells him about monsters, the next Witness, the secret society within the federal government. They are not the things he wants to remember from this, but they are what remain long after the touch of her lips on his has faded from his mind.

She is impossibly soft and lovely as he sinks into her and in the back of his mind he knows that this cannot possibly be real, that Abbie is gone, she’s moved on from this place and is at peace, that her work is done. He has created this Abbie in his mind because he is refusing to cope, unable to face up to the fact of her death.

He knows this isn’t real.

But for now, it is enough.


End file.
